


Feverish

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After care, Choking, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wire Play, a quick fic for the fans, hello it me writing porn again, small spoon Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Connor was build without any sexual organs, so they find another way to enjoy their time together.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> Something very fast I wrote, inspired by all the requests I got in Discord lol  
> not my best work, dont expect much

"I haven't really done this before, Connor."

"It's alright, I'm sure you will do just fine."

 

 

Connor was build without any sexual parts in his body, so basically, he was a Ken doll. Hank didn't mind it, because he loved Connor just like that. Connor's skin was soft and warm, so realistic that it sometimes even scared Hank. His skin had a few moles there and there, even. The CyperLife sure did a good job making their androids seem real. Hank didn't mind that they missed building a fucking dick for him, but Connor was beautiful to look at either way.

Even if Connor had no dick or hole to fuck, he was still eager to please Hank every way he could. The android would kiss him all over, touch his dick, stroke it and even suck him off. And god, was Connor good at all of those things. He knew exactly how fast to stroke and where to squeeze. He knew how to use his tongue and he knew how much Hank loved it when the android swallowed him whole.

Hank was OK that their sex life was like this, at least for now, but tonight Connor seemed to have a new idea to spice things up a little.

 

 

Both of them already naked and past the making out session and foreplay, Hank was holding a bottle of lube in his hand and looking down at Connor, who was laying on the bed on his back, exposing his body to Hank. Hank sometimes wondered why this android loved him out of all the people and androids. Connor was skinny, synthetic bones slightly sticking out, his form just perfect and beautiful to look at, even if he was missing a dick. Hank instead was chubby, his stomach the biggest part of him, round from all the unhealthy free food and alcohol abuse. Yet Connor still loved him the most. He didn't just love Hank's rough personality, but he also cherished his body, saying he found it 'interesting' and 'fun to watch'. Hank had stopped fighting back and accepted that he, too, could be loved.

 

Connor turns to his side, showing his beautiful round buttocks to him and Hank smiles. He spreads some lubricant over his hard member, the shape of it thick and fat, not quite long but to Connor it was the best thing he had ever touched.

Hank lays on his side and cuddles up close to Connor, the head of his cock damp from the precum already. Hank presses a kiss on the back of Connor's neck and he giggles. Hank moves in close, his other hand holding onto his own cock and guiding it between Connor's legs, the other one over the android's hips. Connor opened his legs a little, just enough so Hank could move his lube covered cock between them, before the android closed his thighs, pressing Hank's cock between them.

Hank wiggled for a moment, taking a comfortable position before he was sure he could do it like this, and the gave a slow, small thrust against Connor. He let out a heavy breath, even if Hank wasn't quite sure if he enjoyed the feeling. He moved his hips forward again, and he let out a soft laugh.

"This is stupid", he says, but only as a joke.

"You haven't even started yet", Connor complains and turns to look over his shoulder.

"Alright, I think I need something to start me up", Hank muttered. They change positions again a little, Hank pressing his hips against Connor's ass the best he can, and he moves his right hand under Connor's head so the android could use it as a pillow. His left hand snakes around him, holding the android close. Connor turns his head towards him and Hank moves closer so he can press their lips together. Both of them moan into the kiss, smacking their lips against each other with passion.

 

 

 

As Hank enters a tongue into the kiss, he starts moving his hips again. This time, he sets up a page and keeps at it, the slow motion slowly starting to create the friction he and his aching hard on needed. A few more thrusts, and Hank even thinks he enjoys this new feeling. He moans happily against the kiss and his hand starts moving up and down on Connor's torso. His hand caresses his flat stomach, then moves up to his chest and plays with those perky nipples. Connor seems to like that as his thighs shake a little against his cock. Ever since Connor became an android, he has been more sensitive to touches, and appeared to actually feel and enjoy them.

And Hank loved touching Connor.

 

Hank's hand moves up from his chest to Connor's neck, thumb touching his cheek and the rest of his fingers pressed against his neck. The moment Hank pressed some of his fingers down, Connor shook violently and moaned strongly against his mouth. Hank broke away and slowed down his thrusts.

"You okay?" he asked. Connor had never reacted that strongly to his touch, even if it was clear he could feel some kind of pleasure.

"Yeah", Connor said, then nodded at least three times. He opened his eyes and looked at Hank, and Hank could feel himself growing hotter and harder just from his expression. The android looked like he was high, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted open, eyes half lidded and full of something Hank could only describe as lust.

"Do it again."

"Do what again?" Hank asked, a little confused. He then looked at Connor's neck, the space under his own fingers and he saw something he had never seen before. He could see blue lights softly glowing under his skin, moving like cars in the highway during the night. Hank had seen Connor without his skin, but this? This was new. It was like electricity was running in his wires.

Hank presses his fingers once again, feeling the wires that were running in there and Connor shakes again. His mouth opens in a soft 'o', eyes closed and Hank swears he has never seen anything so goddamn pretty. He also swears he has never seen something so weirdly arousing.

"T-that", the android moans out.

"Jesus fuck", Hank mutters and he moves in for another kiss and continues pressing his fingers against that strong wire on his neck, massaging it like it was aching. Connor seemed to enjoy that a lot - he was muffling against the kiss and his legs every now and then shook, rubbing Hank's cock just right. Hank continued thrusting, his dick pressed just right between Connor's thighs and finally, the friction felt just enough to get him off.

 

 

"H-Hank", Connor moans against his mouth after only few minutes of them rubbing against each other. Hank's cock was leaking and creating a mess between the android's bony thighs, and his arm was growing tired from the wire play, but he still kept going. His libido was high enough for Hank to do anything to finish off.

"Hmm?" Hank only hummed before he captured his lips again, kissing Connor with all of his passion. For some reason, kissing Connor during sex always turned him on even harder and he always got closer to the edge, just by swirling his tongue around his.

Connor broke away from the kiss and kept his mouth close to his, feeling Hank's heavy grunts and breaths against his face. His eyes closed, hands grabbing the pillow under him or reaching for Hank's hips, Connor looked like a muse. 

"I can't wait - ah - to be fucked by you", the android moans out, and those words caught Hank by surprise. The android had never talked dirty or even cursed, so hearing him say things like that turned Hank on so hard.

"Fucking hell, Connor", Hank breathes out and he laughs. "You should talk like that more often."

"I know", Connor conceded and he laughs too, pressing their heads together. They laughed for a few seconds, but then they both were moaning, holding into each other strongly. Hank started thrusting against him faster, rougher, skin slapping against synthetic skin. Connor pressed his thighs tighter together and Hank let out a breathy moan. 

"God, Connor", he mutters and crashes their lips together, teeth clacking against each other. He laughed a little against the kiss, but continued moving his hips between those tiny little legs, so close to the edge. Hank continued abusing those wires in Connor's neck, pressing his fingers down roughly and moving them around, massaging the best he could without knowing what felt good and what not. But Connor was shaking under his touch, moaning against his mouth so loudly and eagerly, pressing his body closer to him.

 

 

Hank soon realizes he is coming closer to the edge and he bites at Connor's bottom lip and speeds up his hand on his neck. Connor melts from that, whining against his mouth, legs pressing against each other tighter again.

"I'm gonna cum", Hank mutters as a warning.

"Yes, yes", Connor moans out, eyes closed and mouth curved into a wide smile. "I want you to cum for me, I want you to make a mess between my legs", the android whispers to him, pressing his ass against Hank's tummy, opening his eyes just for a moment to give that one cocky look to Hank. He moans loudly, and he kisses Connor again with passion, tongue entering the other's mouth immediately, swirling around hungrily.

"Oh God, Fuck-"

As Hank is cumming, his hand wraps around Connor's neck, fingers pressing against those wires just right and he squeezes, moaning and grunting loudly as he creates a mess between Connor's legs. 

"Ah- Lieutenant!" Connor moans out and the android is shaking, like he is going through an orgasm too. Hank curses, and presses his head against Connor's backside, breathing heavily as he keeps thrusting, his lower body shaking from the tremors. Connor is moaning loudly, biting into his bottom lip and hands slamming against the mattress.

When Hank is slowing down, Connor quickly opens his legs so Hank's cock flies free and the android reaches for it from behind, hand moving past Hank's stomach between his legs. He grabs the older man's softening cock and starts stroking it the best he can in the little awkward position they had. "Fuck!" Hank curses loudly, trying to move away but Connor's grip on him was too tight. His grip on the android's neck tightens and he bites down onto his shoulder, body shaking as his sensitive meat was being played with. Connor shakes wildly, the wires in his neck glowing and pulsating against Hank's hand. The android moans loudly, his body trembling, his fingers around Hank's cock squeezing and shaking. Hank feels like he is going to pass out, but everything that is happening also feels like a challenge. 

A challenge to see which one has the control here. A challenge to see which one is unable to function after their orgasm.

Hank chokes the android harder, fingers pressing against the strongest wire like he was pressing down piano keys, and Connor lets out a melody that turns Hank on so hard. Connor is shaking almost violently, his legs every now and then kicking his, but the android refuses to shut down. His hand strokes up and he rolls his thumb over the head, and Hank grunts. He buries his teeth deeper into the synthetic skin, eyes watering, stomach being sucked in and out.

Hank is the first one to loosen his grip on the other one. He lets out a defeated cry, hips jerking against Connor's hand, his cock going red from the sensitive contact. Connor lets out a soft sigh, a relieved expression on his face as he finally lets go of Hank's cock and relaxes on top of the bed.  

 

 

 

"Jesus fuck, Connor", Hank breathes out heavily and curls up to his side, breathing heavily. His whole body was aching, but this time the pain actually felt quite nice. "Warn me next time you decide to do that."

"What, you didn't like it?" Connor asked and he gets up, moves over Hank's body and cuddles up behind him like he wasn't tired at all. Of course he wasn't tired, he was an android. Connor wraps his arms around Hank's plump form and smells his silver hair, smiling. Hank laughs.

"I did, just - I'm old, you gotta be careful with my dick", he jokes and moves one of his hands over Connor's hand that was tickling his stomach. Hank can feel the android pressing a kiss against his shoulder, then his neck.

"Sorry. I just thought that if I kept touching you like that, you wouldn't stop touching me", Connor explained himself, hand caressing the hairs on Hank's round stomach.

"You liked it when I touched your neck like that? _That_ got you off?" Hank raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder, only to see Connor leaning in and giving him a kiss against his cheek, or mostly his beard. Hank chucked at the ticklish feeling.

"Surprisingly, yes", Connor admitted. "I quite liked it."

"Well, then I gotta ... massage your neck wires a bit more often, then", Hank said and Connor laughed at it. He moved his hand to cup Hank's cheek and he pressed their lips together, softly and tenderly. Hank loved moments like these after their heated moments. Soft kisses and cuddling, both of them taking their time to calm down from the euphoria. 

 

 

"We should clean up this mess", Hank mutters and he is about to get up, but Connor is shushing him and pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Let's just lay like this for a little while", Connor mutters and presses himself close against Hank, feeling the human's warmth. Hank chuckles.

"Okay."


End file.
